Cape fear
by Minerva's Gryffindor
Summary: The directors of the main Agencies are being abducted. Can Jethro remain in control when Jenny also is Kidnapped. DISCONTINUED UNTIL I GET REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Beware the fury of a patient man

Jenny Sheppard sat in her office, the TV switched onto the news channel. It had been three hours since Jethro had been interviewed about the case his team where currently working on, and she couldn't get him out her mind. As always the media had managed to find out about a crucial part of the investigation before she did, and she had a good mind to go downstairs and slap Gibbs for leaving her in the dark for more than three hours. She sighed heavily as the head lines flashed across the screen:

_The directors of the FBI and Homeland Security have been kidnapped by a terrorist group known as 'Open sky'. Fear for the Directors of N.C.I.S and CIA escalates as lead suspect is killed in fire._

Jenny knew straight away that it was going to be a rough day. Usually Jenny would be in Mtac discussing daily business but instead, she was locked in her office like a caged animal while every agent in the four sister agencies worked to find out where the two most powerful people apart from the president where being held. She stared at the stack of paper work Cynthia had given her a few hours ago in annoyance. She had been here for hours and only gotten three reports done. She got up from her desk, walked over to her liquor cabinet and poured herself a large glass of Bourbon. She savoured the bitter taste for a few seconds before downing the whole glass. Her head snapped upwards when she heard the click of a lock. She turned just in time to see her door open, revealing Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Hey, how ya doing?" He asked stepping forward and flashing her, his famous smile. She stared at him for a few moments before refilling her glass.

"How do ya think?" She said. Although her back was facing him Jethro knew she was pissed.

"Jen come on, you know you can't risk going out-"

"But keeping me locked in my office? Come on Jethro, I'm dying here!" She moaned making him smile. She glared at him and handed him a glass of Bourbon.

"I thought you could use some company…and some coffee." He laughed as she grabbed his cup and drank it happily.

"Thank you, any news on the case?" She asked as they sat in front of her plasma TV. Jethro stared at the TV for a few minutes before grabbing the remote and turning it off. He turned towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Abby found faint traces of blood in Director Franklin's car; she's running them through now." He sighed. She let her head fall backwards against the back of the sofa and Gibbs frowned; he hated seeing her like this. He stroked her hand lovingly.

"Don't worry Jenny. We'll find them."

"What if we don't? What if we never find them Jethro? What if I'm next? Jethro I -"

"Ssshhh Jen." He whispered, moving to sit next to her and hugging her lightly. Her head rested against his shoulder and she sighed heavily when he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah?"  
"Hurry up and catch the bastard." She whispered as he tilted her head up, gazing into her emerald green eyes.

"We will, trust me." He whispered, his lips moving closer to hers.

"I do." She said before his lips crashed onto hers their passion heightening as they stroked each other's bodies lovingly. He pulled back slowly and smirked when she glared at him in protest.

"No one will harm you Jenny. I promise." He said before standing up and turning her lamp off. He turned round and watched her put the bottle of Bourbon back into her liquor cabinet. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, leading her down the stairs towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Punctuality is the thief of time

Jenny and Jethro walked into Mtac later that evening, after they were called in along with the rest of Gibbs' team, coffee cups in their hands. Jenny sat down heavily in one of the chairs and stared at the screen silently. Jethro sat next to her and studied her face. Usually, she was relaxed and calm when she in Mtec but today she looked restless and impatient. Jethro leaned over and managed to kiss her on the cheek without being noticed. She blushed slightly and leaned over to talk to him.

"You seem nervous Jen everything alright?" He whispered so as not to draw attention to themselves.

"I will be, when this son of a bitch is caught and…" She trailed off her cheeks darkening slightly. No one would have noticed unless they were sitting right next to her which just happened to be Jethro.

"And?" He prompted eager to hear what it was that was making her blush.

"And you can have your way with me all over again." She growled lightly making him swallow a moan. Jenny looked around the room and pecked him on the cheek, hoping no one would notice.

He winked at her before the face of Director Johnson from the CIA appeared on the screen. Jenny and Jethro stood up in unison and Jenny smiled tiredly at the screen.

"Matthew." She greeted as he smiled at her.

"Jenny, how are you?" He asked, eyeing the younger director closely.

"Im fine, given the circumstances. Yourself?"

"I've been better. We may have a lead down here." He said. "I've just been informed that the blood in Andy's car belongs to a Julius Nerys."

"Background?" Jethro asked, stroking Jenny's hand quickly.

"Not much, a few parking tickets at the most."

"That's it? Why are we excited over this again?" Jethro asked.

"Because he happens to be related to Kasha Torell, a hit man from China who has it in for high powered agents." He said triumphantly. Jenny glanced at Jethro for a brief second before returning her attention to her old friend on the screen.

"Have we got him in custody?"

"No, we just haven't got enough evidence to convict him."

"Because he has diplomatic immunity." Jenny chimed in rubbing her eyes slowly.

"Exactly, there's no way we can hold him, until we find more evidence. I'll talk to you later Jenny." He said signing off quickly. Jethro moved over to Jenny and wrapped his arms around her waist ignoring the other people in the room; what was important to him right now was comforting Jenny when she needed it. Let the rumours flow. She looked into his blue eyes and sighed heavily.

"Don't worry Jen." He said as he watched her leave MTAC. He decided not to follow her, but he would wish he had.

Jenny walked into her office and collapsed into her chair, burying her head in her hands for a brief moment. She heard the door open and presumed it was Gibbs. Oh how wrong she was. The last thing she felt was a sharp pain in the back of her head and the sound of glass breaking.

Jethro sighed as he left Mtac. He rubbed his eyes and walked towards Jenny's office, hoping that she would talk to him about Kasha Torell but when he saw her door slightly ajar, he panicked. He pulled out his hand gun and walked into her office. His heart sank as he took in the broken glass covering the floor and her desk, but his eyes widened in fear as he moved further into the room. He allowed a few tears to fall down his cheeks; there was blood on the floor. He ran out of her office and screamed at his team.

"DINOZZO, MCGEE, DAVID GET UP HERE NOW!?!" He bellowed, fear gripping his heart tightly.

"What's wrong boss?" McGee asked, letting the question die in his throat as he saw the state of her office.

"DINOZZO, DAVID FIND OUT HOW THE FUCK SOMEONE WAS ABLE TO GET IN HERE WITHOUT BEING NOTICED. MCGEE CALL THE DIRECTOR OF THE CIA AND GET HIM DOWN HERE NOW." His team quickly dispersed, none of them wanting to piss Gibbs off right now. He grabbed his camera and started taking pictures of her office, each snap of the camera reminding him of his failure.

Jenny opened her eyes slowly and straight away, she wished she didn't. She was tied to a chair, her arms tied with strong rope behind her back, and her head was spitting. The door was thrown open, light filling every crevice. She lifted her head slowly and stared into the man's face. He smirked down at her and backhanded her face, his heavy ring splitting her right cheek throwing her blood all over his crisp white shirt. She closed her eyes tightly, opening them when the sharp pain numbed to a light throbbing. He smiled down at her and knelt in front of her. He studied her cheek for a few minutes before walking out of the room. For the first time in three years, she was afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Experience is what you get when you didn't get what you wanted

Jethro walked into Abby's lab and was nearly knocked over when Abby threw herself into his arms.

"GIBBS! Are you ok? Well obviously your not ok other wise you wouldn't look so depressed." She cried kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smiled lightly and handed her the pictures of Jenny's office. She grabbed them and flicked threw the slowly.

"I'll process these right now Gibbs. By the way, Ziva wants to see you." Abby sighed moving over to her computer and began analysing the pictures. Gibbs watched her for a few minutes before leaving forensics lab.

"Boss, we've got a lead. We were able to use CCTV and eye witness statements to get a few letters from the license plate." Dinozzo said as Gibbs stepped out of the elevator.

"It's a black ford Boss, Abby's setting up a search algorithm for the remaining numbers." McGee said as Gibbs sat down at his desk and pulled up all the information the FBI had sent him.

"Get down there and help Abby McGee, Ziva go through all the information that the FBI sent us over the last three hours, Tony start looking into Kasha Torrel's recent activities." Gibbs shouted as he ran up the stairs to Mtac.

Jenny struggled against her bonds for a few minutes, desperately trying to get free, when the door was flung open. The same man who had cut her cheek entered and undid her ropes. He grabbed her arms and walked her to the room opposite. She was pushed inside roughly, shutting her eyes when her knees smacked against the concrete floor. She felt two pairs of hands wrap them selves around her arms and lift her up slowly.

"Hello Director Shepard." One of them said. It was a few minutes later that she realized she was talking to the head of homeland security.  
"Hello Steve." She whispered as her eyes adjusted to the low light level.

"Damn, we were hoping you would be able to find us before you were taken by these BASTARDS!" John, the director of the FBI said as he punched the metal door angrily. Jenny smiled at him and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the man who she had spoken to nearly two hours, Matthew Johnson.

"Hey Matt, when did you get here?" She asked as he inspected her bleeding cheek.

"Nearly an hour ago. What happened to you?" He asked, ripping a piece of his shirt of and pressing it against her cheek.

"That man who brought me in, trigger happy." She murmured.

"But don't worry, Jethro will find us." She didn't know if the other directors believed her, she just hoped that Jethro would find them soon.

Jethro stormed out of the elevator into Abby's lab, expecting to see Abby drinking a Caffpow, but instead she was running around her lab, running tests on things he didn't even know the team had.

"Abby?"

"Gibbs, I have something, well you knew that already because you're here and you –"

"ABS WHAT DO YOU HAVE?"

"I traced the car that CCTV got and compared it with the videos sent from the other agencies and guess what. The car is in every one of the videos. I've managed to track down the owner of the car and guess who it is?"

"I don't have time for guessing games Abs."  
"Kasha Torell."

The moment Gibbs heard that name, his insides bubbled with anger. If this man so much as hurt a hair on Jenny's head, then he would die. Slowly. He smiled at Abby and walked out of Forensics.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A small fire burns a great deal of corn 

Jenny lay on her back, her cheek throbbing painfully with every second. She had been taken into a small room opposite the other directors a few hours ago and she was becoming more nervous by the hour. Her eyes closed as the sun began to rise above the horizon. Dawn, usually it was her favourite time of day but at the moment it just brought another day of worry and fear. She just hoped that Jethro would get her out of here before she saw another sun rise through the bars on the window. She took off her jacket and folded it neatly before tucking it behind her head. She closed her eyes and hoped that when she awoke, Jethro would be smiling down at her. Just before she could fall asleep, she heard a loud commotion just outside her door. She jumped up and moved to the door eager to see what was going on. She jumped up and caught the edge of the window, hauling herself up effortlessly and glanced through the bars. She smiled at Matthew who had done the same thing and they watched in silence as the director of homeland security was dragged out from his cell and thrown to the floor. She winced when he was punched in the stomach as did Matthew. He managed to catch her eye and he mouthed two words to her that would change everything.

_Get ready_

Before she could even register what was happening, Steve (homeland security director) kicked the first man in the knee sending him to the floor in pain. That gave Matt enough time to bust out of his cell and tackle the second man to the floor, grabbing his weapon before shooting him in the neck. Steve ran towards Jenny and opened her cell door, smirking at her relieved face.

"What do you think we were doing before you got here?" Matt said throwing her a gun. She caught it and smiled at him before they ran down the hall.

Jethro walked into the squad room, coffee cup in hand and his anger was still unquenched. He walked slowly towards his desk but stopped to here what Tony and Ziva were gossiping about.

"…The boss man is taking this rather hard…"  
"…wouldn't you if your partner was missing Tony?"

"…you ever think that there was something more between them?"

"…told me once in Cairo that she trusted him with her life…"

"DINOZZO, DAVID THIS BETTER BE WORK RELATED!?!" Gibbs yelled smacking both of them on the back of the head, hard. The two fumbled around their desk, both not wanting to get yelled at when he was this pissed.

"The police picked up a man fitting Kasha Torell's description trying to cross the border. They're bringing him in as we speak." Tony said rubbing his head slowly.

"Ziva, find out where Torell lives and search his house for anything we can use to find Jen- the director." He snapped, hoping they wouldn't notice his slip of the tongue. He watched as Ziva and McGee ran to the elevator and sighed. _*I'll find you Jenny, I promise*_

A few minutes later Jethro was walking towards the interrogation booth, eager to break the man who was responsible for Jenny being taken. He threw open the door and grabbed the surprised man by his collar. He managed to restrain himself from punching the man in the face, but instead opted for his infamous glare.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?" He shouted into his face.

"What's wrong agent Gibbs? Something happen to your precious Director?" The man said in his thick Chinese accent. Gibbs slammed Torell into the glass one way mirror.

"WHERE ARE THEY? START TALKING!" He spat. When Torell showed no signs of talking, he grabbed his gun and held it to his temple. He smirked when he saw the fear in Torell's eyes. He decided to take this one step further and cocked the weapon.

"You're facing the death penalty Torell."  
"There is no point in threatening me Leroy. I'll be out in a few hours because you have no proof." He laughed. Jethro pushed him onto the floor angrily and stormed out.

Jenny, Matthew and Steve walked slowly down the corridor anticipating a surprise attack at any moment. Unfortunately they were right. Four men dressed in black jumped out from behind a corner and began firing at them.

"Take cover." Jenny yelled as she narrowly avoided a bullet to the head. Because they only had one gun and the men in black had five, the directors opted to throwing the gun between them and firing whenever one of them got a clear shot. Unfortunately the men firing at them had fantastic aim. Jenny threw the gun at Matthew before taking a bullet in the shoulder. She cried out in pain as the bullet went straight out the other side and embedded itself in the wall behind her. She was vaguely aware of Steve running towards her, crouching down to look at her shoulder. But within a few minutes, they were surrounded and being escorted back to their cells. Jenny was the first to be thrown into her cell, landing on her bleeding shoulder. She let out a loud gasp pain which was rewarded with a swift kick in the ribs.

"Shut up." She heard the man say before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Jethro stormed into Forensics and smiled softly at Abby's sleeping form. Usually, he would have woken her up gently but he was in no mood to be kind. He walked over to Abby and she jumped in surprise and horror, rubbing the back of her head.

"I fell asleep. But that's ok because I have good news. McGee hacked into Torell's phone records and he received 17 calls from the same place over the last week."

"Where?"

"The abandoned naval base about 12 miles away." She watched as Jethro ran out of forensics as fast as he could.

"DINOZZO, DAVID GEAR UP WE'VE GOTTA HIT!" He yelled walking into the elevator and praying he wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A needle in a haystack is hard to find.

Jethro jumped out of the squad van followed closely by Ziva and Tony. McGee ran around to the back of the building, with Ducky following him. Palmer went with Jethro so either way, a doctor would be present if and when they found the missing directors. Jethro pulled out his weapon and he and Ziva kicked the door down. Within minutes, Jethro and Ziva were searching the north buildings whilst Tony and Timothy searched the south buildings. After ten minutes of searching, Jethro was beginning to lose hope in ever finding Jenny when Ziva spotted something.

"Gibbs look at this." Jethro practically ran over to where Ziva was standing only to stop in shock. He bent down and picked up a black and white button…with blood on it.

"It's Jenny's. She's here somewhere." He whispered before running down the corridor and kicking another door down. There, lying on the floor was the director of the CIA.

"ZIVA I'VE FOUND STEVE! GET DUCKY!" He shouted running over to the director and forcing him to look at him.

"Where's Jenny?" He asked, trying to ignore the fear in his heart.

"Second door on the right. She's hurt Jethro." He said before Palmer ran in. Jethro ran down the corridor and barged through the second door.

"Jenny?" He whispered running forward and wrapping his arms around her small body. He brushed a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Jethro? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me, are you hurt?" He asked watching her close her eyes suddenly.

"Shot in the shoulder-"

"What?! DUCKY!" He shouted making Jenny jump. Ducky ran in and pulled out a medical kit. Jethro watched in horror as Ducky removed her blood soaked blouse and pressed a bandage against her wound. She gasped in pain loudly, making Jethro wince sympathetically, something that didn't escape Ducky's keen eye sight.

"How is she Duck?" Jethro asked, kissing her forehead. Ducky took off his glasses and wiped his brow before answering him.

"She needs to get to a hospital." He said, before tying the bandage tightly around her arm. Ducky left to tell Ziva and Tony that Jenny had been found. Jethro took her hand and kissed it lightly. She gazed up at him and presses her lips to his, in a reassuring kiss. When the need for air became a necessity, they broke apart, drawing the kiss out for as long as possible.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Jethro whispered tears in his eyes.

"It's ok, you're here now." Jenny said. She stroked his face and gasped when she felt his tears.

"Jethro, I'm not that badly hurt."

"I nearly lost you. I can't lose you like I lost Shannon and Kelly." He cried. Jenny sighed sadly and held his shaking body despite the sharp pain in her shoulder. He pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"Come on lets get you to a hospital." He grabbed her hand and lifted her up, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist. The two walked out of the building, unfortunately Abby had been told that she had been found and had rushed to the scene.

"Jenny, are you ok? Gibbs has been worried sick. Well we all have but Gibbs has gone crazy with worry, no offence Gibbs." She rambled hugging both Jenny and Jethro at the same time.

"Abs Im fine. BREATH!" Jenny said laughing when Abby took a deep breath.

"Ok Abby we better get going to the hospital, see you there?"

"Yeah, get better soon Jenny. The boss man's been killing everyone ever since you went missing." She said. Jenny watched Gibbs blush slightly and was about to yell at Abby for telling her when she ran over to help Timmy load evidence into the van.

"So you drove everyone crazy?" She asked smiling when he fidgeted under her gaze.

"Yeah, ask anyone. Hey, do you feel ok?" He asked, placing his hand on her arm. She smiled slightly and touched her lips to her mouth before placing her hand on his own lips. He smiled at her before pulling her towards the car. Once she was settled, he started the car and drove her to the hospital.


End file.
